1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grid member that is disposed at a front portion of a vehicle in order to introduce outside air into an engine compartment and having two bridges intersecting each other, and further relates to a vehicle front structure with the grid member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional front structure of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2005-212631. The conventional front structure includes an outside air introducing port for introducing an outside air into an inside of an engine compartment as a compartment that accommodates an engine. In general the outside air introducing port is constructed by a bridge that is formed on a fascia and extends substantially parallel to a fore-and-aft direction of the vehicle. Alternatively, the outside air introducing port is constructed by a dedicated part with a bridge independent of the fascia.